Key to my Heart
by Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart
Summary: Syaoran is a 16 year old human, from a prmonate family. But when his mother sends him away from home, away from danger, the 'fun' begins. S&S Chapter 2 peeps!!!
1. Default Chapter

****

Hey!!! I have a new story! This is my first alternate reality fic. And of course like all my fics, this is a SxS and ExT story. Please review so I shall know what you think. Thanks to all those people who review! Arigato!!! Luv Ya!!

-Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything else you might be able to find that is a teensy little bit like something that belong to someone else so HA!

Key:

"" speaking

'' thoughts

------- time passes

~~~~~ different area (And possibly time as well)

Key To My Heart

chapter 1

Plight for Safety

In the land of Curnan, in a time of war, A young man lived. And that young man was late for breakfast. "XIAO LANG!!!!" yelled a young woman with red eyes and long black hair pulled into two buns. She walked into her fiancees room and shook the young man. "Meiling, go away!" he mumbled from under the pillows. "Come on, is that any way to treat, your wife to be?" she asked pouting. He flapped his right hand at her. "I'll be up in a minuet, go away so I can change." "Okay!" Meiling said happily, and she bounced out of the room closing the door behind her. The young man sat up slowly blinking his amber eyes several times, accustoming himself to the sunlight. He had chestnut hair, mussed from sleeping on it. His name was Xiao Lang, or Syaoran. He yawned and got up. Lazily putting on a house coat. He stretched once more before heading down stairs for breakfast.

"Morning Xiao Lang," greeted his mother. "Morning mother, Feimei, Sheifa, Fanren and Fuutie" he said nodding to his mother and sisters. He at down in his seat, and Meiling latched onto him like a leech, hugging his arm. "Meiling, get off" he growled half heartedly. "Xiao Lang, remember you are to marry her." Chided his mother softly. It was part of the normal morning ritual. The only difference was that this day was going to prove to be anything but usual.

About midmorning, when Syaoran and Meiling were training, a messenger ran in collapsing in front of Syaoran. "Yer Lordship," he said as the future clan leader ran over to him kneeling beside him. "I've bin told ter tell ye, _they_'re comin' for ye" he panted. Syaoran nodded and stood up. "Meiling, get him some food and water, Mother has to hear his news, and I must tell her." Meiling sighed as he walked out of the door. There was no talking to him when he was in this state of mind.

Syaoran knocked on the door to his mother's study. "Come in" came her voice from the other side. He walked in. "Xiao Lang, what has happened?" She asked sitting up straight as he walked in. Syaoran relayed all of the news to her. "This is not good" she said, starting to pace. 

_They_, were a group of people who supported chaos, and the general badness of the world. They therefore did not approve of the Li's and them trying to regain possession of the legendary Clow cards created by there ancestor Clow reed. The cards were needed to help keep the peace and order of the land, and things had become chaotic when Syaoran's grandfather had released them, and had been getting worse ever since. It was Syaoran's destiny to retrieve the Clow cards and bring order to all of Curnan as the leader of the Li clan. Syaoran's father, the previous leader, ad perished trying to protect his son from _them_.

His mother looked up at him. "As much as I hate to do this so soon, I know that it is the only way. You must leave now to find the lost Cards Mistress, bring her and the cards safely back, and keep her and them from falling into enemy hands. You are destined for greatness Xiao Lang, and I have faith that you will come through for us. You must go in all haste, so as to be as far away from here as possible when they get here. You must go now!" Syaoran nodded, and quickly left for his chambers to put on his family robes, and to get his sword.

He returned to his mother's study when he was done, only to find her not there. He went down to the door hidden at the back of the estate. That was where he found his mother. She was waiting with a pack. "Xiao Lang, you need to get to the castle Aquila at Alashan to defeat Duke Theta so we can try and bring peace to this world. Remember, the elves of the Tau forest will help you." Syaoran nodded, taking the bundle from his mother. Suddenly there was banging at the front door, and shouting. Li Yelan turned back to her son. "You must leave. Take heed, flee with one eye in front of you, and one eye behind." with that, Syaoran left, running into the forest. 

He ran and ran, until he felt completely lost, and still he ran some more. Once night fell, he feel into a deep slumber at the base of a tree, only to rise again at first light. This time he took more care hiding his trail so that no one could follow him. He was so wrapped up in hiding his trail that he forgot what his mother had told him: to flee with one eye in front. 

He didn't even know what was happening until it hit him. An arrow, seemingly out of nowhere flew out from the trees, and pinned him to a tree. three more arrows followed it, further attaching him to the tree. The archer must be a fairly good warrior, considering that his aim was so good, he could pin him to the tree without so much as scraping the skin. Syaoran's heart was thumping painfully. he fully expected to see a full-grown warrior male come out, ready to spear him. What he did not expect was the short girl about his age to come out from behind the tree. 

She was thin and short, with her light brown hair pulled up in a bun. She was wearing tan leggings, similar to breeches, a white shirt covered by a forest green vest that accented her deep green eyes. From the bow in her hands and quiver on her back, he gathered that it had been her that had shot the arrows that now pinned him against the tree. 

She walked up to him, putting an arrow up, and pressing it over his rapidly beating heart. "You had better explain real quick why your here, and tell the truth, or I will kill you right now" she said. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it too.

****

TBC So, how did you like the first chapter? Please let me know. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I'm inclined to get the next chapter out. So please let me know what you think. THANK YOU!!!


	2. The Princess of the Elves

****

Hey, here's a new chapter to this story. I hope you enjoy it. Why was ff.net down this summer anyway? Didn't this happen last year? Oh well, ENJOY!! and don't forget to review!!

Authors Note: If you want to find me by searching, here's something you should know. My name doesn't seem to appear when you search anymore, so either add me to your favs, or search for Cinnamon, and click on Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart, and that's me!!!

-Cinnamon-Sweet-Heart

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, nope not at all, (Although, could probably do a better job of 'Dubbing' then nelvana....)

Key to My Heart

chapter 2

The Princess of the Elves

He told her what he was doing, making sure not to exaggerate or tell any white lies. If he was right, that this was an elf, judging by the clothes, weapons and pointed ears, that arrow was no joke, it would be very deadly, despite it's looks. Elves also had an uncanny ability to know when something wasn't being told right, If the person was exaggerating, lying, playing it down etc.

She lowered her bow slowly after he finished. She looked at him balefully for a moment before getting to work removing the arrows. "I'm sorry I had to do that, but it is necessary for security measures" "I understand" He said as she pulled out the last arrow from his robes. "Follow me" she said leading him off through the woods.

He followed her through the woods. He wasn't sure how long he walked, but it seemed like hours. He wondered about something. Just as he had told her his name and what he was doing, there had been this look in her eyes. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. There was something about her, he couldn't put his finger on it, but it was there. Suddenly, both of their heads shot up as the familiar tingling in the back of his head meant someone with a magical aurora was near went off full blast. Everything seemed in slow motion as he felt and heard rather then saw the magic bolt coming toward them. He suddenly realized why he had recognized her. Protecting her was suddenly important. He leaped, knocking the girl over, and covering her with his body, trying to protect her from the blast.

__

Sakura's POV

One minuet I was standing getting ready to use my own magic, the next, laying on the ground with _him _on top of me. "Get up!" I cried. I couldn't let anything happen to him, not now, Why did he have to try and save me? didn't he know about the necklaces? "You don't understand! I can't let anything happen to you!" he didn't answer right away, but looked up at. "Save yourself..." He muttered. I put her arm around him to push him off, when hand got wet. I pulled it back. It was almost black with his blood. "No.." I whispered. It couldn't end this way.

__

Syaoran's POV

I remembered jumping in front of the Elvin girl, and getting hit by the bolt of magic. I fell slowly, the pain so terrible, I could barley register anything else. I heard her yell "Get up! You don't understand! I can't let anything happen to you!" but all I could manage to say was "Save yourself...". She managed to get out from underneath me. There was an odd ringing noise in my ears after she moved, and the last thing I remembered was her shouting something, and a bright flash of light. Then, the world went black.

If this was death, I didn't care anymore. Funny how once it happens, it doesn't matter, but when someone talks about death, you get scared? I wish I could have spent more time with her. I loved her more then even I could comprehend, yet I still could not understand it. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Normal POV

He came too slowly. He blinked several times to clear his vision before he got a good look at their surroundings. He was in a room, painted blue and green with a large balcony facing a big beautiful courtyard with hundreds of cherry trees and many benches and flowers along the path that ran through it. 

There were buildings all around, bordering a river. All of the buildings seemed to be on cliffs. They were works of art. With tall twisting gold pillars, and marble floors. He noticed that his room was very similar, although it seemed to be particularly nice, with gold bordering along the walls. 

He blinked. Was it just him, or was the wallpaper changing? It wasn't him. The marble blue and green were moving, swirling and shifting along his walls. It was actually very soothing when he thought about it. 

He saw a young girl stand up from one of the benches, and he tried to sit up to get a better look, but he felt stiff. He reached behind his back, only to feel bandages there. 

A girl that he hadn't noticed before rushed over to his bedside. She was wearing a pale mauve dress which accented her lovely indigo eyes and black hair. He thought that she was very beautiful, but not his type. "You're awake? good" she said coming over. She made him sit up. "What are you doing, and who are you?" He asked confused. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said smiling at him, "My name is Tomoyo, and I'm just going to check your wounds." He nodded and waited for her to finish.

She felt all over his back before peeling off the bandages. "That's good, all healed up!" She said proudly. "Look, one question" He said turning to look at her "How long have I been out?" "Two and a half days. You lost a lot of blood" She said as she saw his shocked expression. He was shocked by more then just the two days though. He had heard that the elves could heal just about anything faster then most humans, but he hadn't realized that it was to that extent. This Tomoyo must be a talented healer to pull that off. He didn't think even magic could do such a good job in such a short time without someone who knew what they were doing.

Tomoyo went over to the closet, and pulled out a few Items. "Here, put these on, they should fit you and then call me in. The king would like to see you." with that she walked out, dropping the clothes on the bed. He put them on. They were a pair of Amber leggings, a white button up shirt, soft tan leather boots, and a forest green cloak. He looked at himself in the mirror before calling Tomoyo back in.

Tomoyo told him as they walked to the Kings room that she was best friends with the princess, and was a lady, although she loved to do work, so she had no servants. He also gathered that she spent all her spare time making outfits for the Princess. He actually felt sorry for the princess now. All of those outfits? Eeek.

He followed Tomoyo down the corridors of the palace. They came to a room with two great doors. Pushing them open, Tomoyo led him inside, up to the throne where the king sat. Syaoran bowed, as was expected, and introduced himself.

"Your highness, I am Li, Syaoran, future leader of the Li clan." King Fujitaka nodded his head. "Yes, I have heard of you. A great leader if I do say so myself. What is your business in this area of Curnan then Li san?" Syaoran explained to the King all that he had explained to the young girl 2 days before. He nodded looking thoughtful. 

"Father, ought we to send at least a guardian with him?" asked the young man on the right side of King Fujitaka. "Yes, maybe you're right Touya." He turned back to Syaoran "This is my son, Prince Touya," he said motioning towards the young man who had spoken, "And my daughter Princess Sakura." This time he motioned to the girl standing on his left. Syaoran looked at her as she curtsied, and gasped as he realized who it was. Despite the beautiful pink dress, smile and long brown hair around her waist, it was the same girl that he had almost died trying to save.

"Father, I request to go with him" she said turning to the king. "WHAT!! Sakura, you want to go with him but..." Fujitaka held up a hand, interrupting his son. "Sakura, you understand what your doing?" Sakura looked like she was fighting back tears as she nodded. "Yes Father, I know." Fujitaka nodded. He didn't see the one tear fall, or her whisper "Even better than you do" "Alright then, you may go, but you must be careful. You will leave tomorrow morning at dawn." He said including Syaoran in the last two sentences.

Syaoran knew a dismissal when he heard one. He turned and walked out the door. Sakura ran out after him. "Wait up" She called. Syaoran waited for her to catch up. She seemed to be in very good shape for a Princess who would have everything done for her. He couldn't help thinking that she was very pretty in real life. He could feel warmth flooding his cheeks.

She stopped in front of him smiling up at him. Her face was slightly pink too. "Hi," she said. Syaoran smiled back. Very slowly but a smile nonetheless. He almost never smiled. "I hope we can get to know each other better" Syaoran nodded "Me too your highness" she grimaced as he used that name. "Please call me Sakura" She asked pleading with him. He got the impression she didn't like being Royalty. "Alright,... Sakura" She smiled up at him dazzlingly. 

Just then, A young woman leaned her head out the large door. "Princess, your father would like to see you" Sakura sighed in exasperation. "Tell him I'll be there in a minuet." The girl nodded. "He wants to see you in his study" Sakura nodded. The girl went back inside, and Sakura turned back to Syaoran. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I hope I can see you later." Syaoran nodded. She smiled again. "Thanks!" she said turning down a side passage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sakura walked down the corridor to her father's study like a death row prisoner going to be executed. She wished that her father could just butt out of her life. It wasn't fair how every thing was dictated to her. What she wore, what she ate, who she was friends with, even who she was to marry. 

She stopped at a pair of worn wooden doors, and knocked. "Come in" Sakura pushed the doors open walking in and closing them behind her. Her father looked up. "Ahh Sakura sit down" She sat. "What did you want to see me about Father?" He looked at her through his glasses for a moment before answering.

"Well Sakura, its about this mission your going on. I don't think you should go" Sakura was now angry. Her choices were always questioned somehow. She stood up angrily. "Why? I'm 16, I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and choices! I don't need everything dictated to me! I've been able to dress and wash myself since I was able to walk and talk, but noo-oo, someone has to do it for me!"

"Sakura, listen to me. I understand, but is it a good Idea, what if he finds out about you?" "Well, I'm going to tell him. He is a good person father. His heart is in the right place." "Yes well, Sakura, his family will kill you!" Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes lifting a necklace off her neck so he could see it. "Alright, but all of the other things they'll do to you!" Sakura had had enough. "Well, maybe it'll be better then being told to do this, and marry that!" With that she stomped out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that afternoon, Syaoran wandered out into the courtyard. He walked around for a while enjoying the peace and quiet of the garden. He gat a little tired of walking , found a bench and sat under a cherry tree. He looked up as someone asked "May I sit here?" It was Sakura. "Yes of course!" he said moving over so she could sit beside him. She smiled as she sat. 

She seemed very preoccupied. "How come you didn't tell me who you were?' He asked. She looked at him. "I wanted to, but because of my father I couldn't." Syaoran was beginning to see where this was going. She obviously didn't have anyone she had been able to talk to. He was about to fix that. "You can talk to me if you want, You don't have to worry, this will never leave our ears." She looked at him, and he could see she was about to spill her heart out to him. 

"I don't really have any friends," She began "Only one, Tomoyo. Everyone else I meet is either stuck up because they're rich and think they're all that, or.." she paused and swallowed "They never see me for who I really am. They see me as _The Princess_, and they have to follow my every whim, they can't have They're own opinion because then I'll tell my brother the crown prince, or my father the king. No one realizes that that's not who I am."

Syaoran could tell that this had been kept welled up inside for a long time. "Kinomoto san, you will always meet people like that, people who don't care who you are inside, only who you are on the outside. Just remember that it is, who you are inside that counts." Sakura looked like she was about to cry now. "Thank you Li san" She said. Syaoran reached out to hug her. "Don't worry, I'll be you're friend." 

__

Sakura's POV

He held me tenderly, like a child. He was going to be a true friend, I could tell. I sat up, pulling away from him. "I, I had better go in before they wonder where I am" I said sniffing a little. I didn't even wait for him to answer. I just dashed out of there. I ran up to my room. I lay on my bed and cried. I knew that I was giving up everything, but he was a good person. Who better to give it up for. I wanted to have a friend more then anything. I couldn't believe he wanted to be my friend. 

I knew that if Touya or Dad came in, they would sigh and tell me, yet again, that there was no reason to cry. But his words, kind as they were, had helped beginning to heal the terrible wound in my heart. The problem was that sometimes, healing could be more painful then the being injured.

__

Syaoran's POV

I could feel a powerful sense of sorrow and pain from her as she pulled away. I could see the tears on her cheeks as she ran away. "Wait!" I yelled as I stood to go after her. But I held back. Something told me that this wasn't physical pain that could be healed with a simple band-aid. It was deeper then that, and it would take a long time to heal.

I knew that what I said must have hurt. Not because it was unkind, but because it was kind, and showed her that I cared. I felt a terrible ache as I remembered my father. Yes. Sometimes the pain of healing was worse, but it would get better in time. Only in time could things heal.

I went back to my room. I lay on the bed gazing at the ceiling. I hoped that she would eventually let me in, she deserved better. What she really needed was a true friend right now, and I was ready to try and give that to her. I figured that she was losing something, or giving something up by going with me. Her father had asked if she knew what she was getting into. I hoped that she knew what she was doing, and that this wasn't going to be a big mistake.

I rolled over but as I lay there trying to sleep, I fiddled with the silver ring on my finger. 'One day' I thought to myself, 'one day I will know who you are' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Normal POV

The next morning proved to be nice, and armed with his sword and a dagger, Syaoran waited for Sakura. She was saying good bye to her family, and to Tomoyo. He wondered why it seemed like she wasn't coming back. Then a horrible thought hit him. Maybe she wasn't. He shook it off, as he saw her immerge from the palace. 

She was dressed as she had been the first time he had met her that day in the woods. She had her bow and quiver, and both a hunting knife, and one for cutting down brush. She was caring two packs with her. She handed one to him, and smiled tiredly. He put it with the pack his mother had given him.

They both turned around to face the king and the prince who had come out behind them. "Good luck to the two of you." King Fujitaka said looking worried. Sakura walked up to her brother and father saying something he couldn't hear. Her father relaxed, his eyes softening, but Touya got red and angry. "KAIJUU...." Sakura promptly stomping on his foot cut him off, her arms crossed, with a frown on her face. Syaoran and Fujitaka hid grins as Touya's eyes filled with tears as he gritted his teeth, hopping around on one foot.

Syaoran's POV

I didn't bother saying a whole lot, She obviously wasn't a morning person. I hoped she wasn't still upset from yesterday, well she would still be upset, but you know what I mean. I decided to work up my courage to ask her. It wasn't until we had stopped for a break to eat and drink that I finally found it.

"Sakura?" I began. She turned, smiling dazzlingly at me. My heart was now thumping loudly in my chest. Why? It's not like I was in love with her, right? No. I was. "Yes," she said. "Ummm, about yesterday," ooops big mistake there. Her face clouded over. "I just wanted you to know that if you want to talk, I'm here for you." The look of gratitude she gave me told me that she appreciated it very much. "Thank you Li kun" she said quietly.

She seemed a little more at ease from then on. She talked to me of a lot of things, her childhood, her friends and family, but I still got the impression there were a few things she was hiding from me. I didn't push her, I mean I know what it's like to have a hard life when you are expected to deal with a lot of things you shouldn't have to deal with at your 

age. Look at me, destined to become leader of one of the biggest, most influential human family's in all of Curnan, Look at her, Princess of all the Elvin race, not heir to the throne, but still expected to act like it. Anything happens to her brother, and she has responsibility dropped on her shoulders.

In truth I felt very sorry for her. She wouldn't have much choice on who she could marry, imagine falling in love, loving the person with all of your heart, but being forced to love and marry someone else. I knew how that felt, my mother was forcing me to marry Meiling, my cousin. Nothing could be worse then a girl who is smitten with you, screeches if she doesn't get her way and follows you around on your arm all of the time. Seriously, my arm aches just remembering it.

I looked at her realizing that even though she was my age, she would probably be marrying this year, maybe next. It wouldn't be so bad, except that it would most likely be with someone she didn't love. I wish I knew how to help her deal with all of her feelings and problems, but I had so many of my own feelings and problems to figure out. I couldn't help her, and she couldn't help me, but maybe we could help each other.

TBC hope you enjoyed this chapter, More to come!!! Check out my hit fic, _Without You_, or any of my other 12 fics, and let me know what you think! PLEASE REVIEW!!


End file.
